


当你老了

by ThunderingVoice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Pain, Painful Sex, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderingVoice/pseuds/ThunderingVoice
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. 01

1.  
鼓声。  
Simon站在海边老城的景区中，恍惚以为自己出现了幻听。

金贝鼓的鼓点轻盈又急促，带着东南海岸边境城市特有的神秘与热情，穿透了沿街的音乐唱片与叫卖声，敲打在午后每个熏熏欲睡的游人心头。  
然而这鼓声对Simon而言再熟悉不过了，他已经听过上千遍，在脑海中回响了近十年。  
不假思索地，他甩下充任导游为他带路的新同事，一头向鼓声的来源扎去。

果然是他。  
Dylan。  
他把那个名字在舌尖抵过千万遍，到终于见到本尊的那一刻，Simon的舌根彷如石化了，木然发不出一个音。他身前围着四五个人，距离Dylan八九步远，听Dylan即兴变奏地演奏一二首曲子，他几乎一眼不眨地凝视着这位街头艺人的每一个细节，却在目光交汇前倏地低头避开。  
“他老了。”Simon心中叹息。  
甚至不止是老。

Dylan，他眉宇间的沟壑更深了，原本就不年轻的面孔，现在更显枯黄的老态。他蓄起了胡子，疏于打理头发，衬衫满是皱褶，手臂的肌肤似乎突然就松弛了下去，只有绷紧的手背上还看得出暴突的青筋。  
他老了。  
这个念头似是遗憾，似是叹息，又似是岁月在Simon的胸口蚀出了洞，汩汩地淌出血来。  
有那么一瞬间，Simon几乎不能自持地想冲出人群，想跪倒在Dylan面前，想抚摸他沧桑的脸，想亲吻他枯瘦的手，想抱紧他真实的、温暖的躯体，想向他诉说心底不可告人的秘密。  
然而Simon将脚步生根般地钉在了原地，纹丝不动，任心头的热血几乎将自己烧化了，Simon只是远远地看着，听着，看着。  
一直等到广场的报时钟声响起，Dylan曲终，鞠躬告谢，观众爆发出热烈的掌声。Simon几乎魂不附体地随着游人们走上前去，将一百元的钞票放进Dylan身旁的纸箱。  
街头的鼓手非常诧异，他疑惑地抬起头与这位慷慨的游客对视了一眼，再一次确认游客不是给错了钱后，向Simon绽放了一个诚恳的、灿烂的笑容。  
Simon深深地垂下头，躬身回礼，转身拖着缓慢的步伐，消失在熙熙攘攘的纪念品步行街中。

他们原本就素昧平生。

2.  
说来难以启齿，Simon单相思了十年的人，是一位只出现在屏幕上的gv演员。而他没齿难忘的鼓声，是每段gv的片头伴奏。  
有金贝鼓响起的片子一定有Dylan出演，对Simon而言，这个规律等同于巴甫洛夫的狗与摇铃。  
很难说Simon为何对Dylan情有独钟，事实上，Dylan并不是gv行业的当红演员。  
Dylan出道时已经37岁了，而扮演的角色既不是雄壮威猛的Joke，也不是青涩鲜嫩的Twink，他只负责打人，而观众灼热的目光从来只跟着被他打的小鲜肉们转。  
Sp即使是在gv中也是个再小众不过的项目，TS这个占据北美gv业一角江山的大厂牌，居然会单独出sp系列，传闻全因TS老板的私人爱好。  
Dylan艺名Troye James, 这个名字从未出现在官网的人气演员排行榜上。gv中固然有眼花缭乱的工具与场景，然而他本人的装扮经常是一件衬衫应付了事。他的视频下，粉丝们争相抒发对与他搭戏的可爱Twink们的赞誉爱慕，对他基本视若不见。八年前，Dylan突然从TS的职员名单中消失，他的位置很快被一位更年轻且更雄壮的男人接替，而TS的官网论坛中，没有一个人对Dylan的消失表示过疑惑。  
没有一人。  
Simon从未在论坛发声。

Simon对gv毫无兴趣，直至26岁，这个毫无性生活的单身狗依然分不清自己的性向究竟是弯是直。他完全是跟随着Dylan的脚步走进这个世界，又随着Dylan的消失而离开。16岁时的偶遇如同惊鸿一瞥，从此，Dylan，或者说Troye James，承包了Simon青春期中的全部性幻想。  
直到上大学后，Simon才知道，几乎所有男同学睡梦中或被窝里的性幻想，无外乎是与女人或男人的交合。然而他可能，与大众不太一样。  
他渴望Dylan的双手，那双温柔且有力的手，坚定地落在他的屁股上。

3.  
在那天之后，Simon每日中午都会去景区的街头艺人表演区窥视，窥视Dylan的每一首曲子，窥视他虬劲的手和沧桑却单纯的笑容，窥伺他露宿的睡袋和挡风的围巾。在人潮散尽，Dylan疲惫地行礼致谢时，他才从阴影中走出，掏出面额最大的纸币，躬身放进纸箱。  
Dylan原本是惊讶，接连一周后逐渐习以为常。这是一位慷慨却内敛的听众，永远躲在观光客的阴影中。偶尔Dylan兴致大发，以无名客人的名义为这位听众即兴创作一曲，他只是羞红了脸，在人群中低下头，一言不发。眼底藏着Dylan看不懂的复杂与热忱。  
他们就那样客气而疏离地共处了一周。  
第二周的周一下了一场大雨。  
街道上行车寥寥，连一辆出租车也打不到。Simon撑着伞从公司冲向景区，等他全身湿透地跑到表演区时，那里已经空无一人。  
暴雨持续了三天。这三天，Simon一天不落地守候在原地，而Dylan一直没有出现。  
第四天，雨停了。仍然是中午，仍然是暖风熏熏的午后，仍然是熙熙攘攘人声鼎沸的景区。  
表演区的流浪艺人却不是Dylan，而是一位小提琴演奏家。  
“那位鼓手，他去了哪里？”Simon用钞票请乐手开口。  
“你是说Dylan吗？”乐手嘴角挂着意味不明的微笑，“他可能嗨过头了，还在公园里没起床吧。”

4.  
Dylan在熟悉的消毒水气味中醒来，第一个反应是寻找可以逃跑的出口。  
暴雨中的露宿使他发烧，在难耐的病痛中他服下了过多的美沙酮，再醒来就已经躺在了医院床上。  
这已经不是他第一次因为吸毒过量的并发症而进急诊室，共同点是他每次都因无法支付巨额医疗费而逃跑。  
“嗨，神秘人先生，今天想用什么假名？”  
在他正想拔掉手背上的针头时，早已与他混得脸熟的护士Lily掀开了他的床帘，  
“你不要跑了，今天有位好心人帮你付了钱。急诊费哎，顶我半年薪水，他居然掏得眉头都不皱一下。”  
Dylan心生困惑，他不记得自己有这样富有且慷慨的朋友。  
“是谁？”他问护士。  
“唔，这位好心人有点害羞，他怕打扰你，一直等在外面。”  
Simon走到病床前时，Dylan惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“是你？”  
“是我。”Simon点点头。  
“你是怎么找到我的？”  
“我问了表演区的人，他们告诉我你常住的公园，我在那里找到了你朋友，他告诉我，你生病住院了。”  
Dylan注意到Simon笔挺的工作制服上沾了不少污渍，想必他那些“朋友”对Simon不够客气。  
“为什么？”Dylan不解。  
“什么？”  
“我是说，为什么要找到我？”  
“我是你的……”fans那个词在Simon舌尖几度徘徊，最终被他咽下腹中，同他炽热的欲望一起深埋心底。  
“我是音乐爱好者，我欣赏你的鼓声。”

“请在我家住一段时间吧。”Simon拼尽全部力气，说出这句酝酿了一周的请求，  
“至少在你的肺炎痊愈之前，请留在我家，为我录一首歌再走。”


	2. 02

1.  
Simon实在不擅于撒谎。  
Dylan在医院躺了三天，由Simon提着行李带他回家后才发现，别说专业录音设备，Simon家连个麦克风都没有。  
站在客厅里，Dylan递给Simon️一个迷惑的眼神。  
“咳，我明天就去买设备，先带你去客房吧。”Simon尴尬地挡住泛红的脸颊，提着Dylan的行李就想逃跑。  
“嗨，等一下，”Dylan拦住了他，“你不是真的音乐迷，对吧？”  
Simon艰难地点点头，又无奈地摇摇头。  
“你之前就认识我？”Dylan接着问。  
Simon静默了片刻，点了点头。  
“在哪里认识的？”  
Simon紧闭住眼，缓缓地摇头。  
“我无法告诉你，我只希望你知道，我没有恶意。”  
他不想轻易提起Dylan做演员的那段经历，因为他不知道那对Dylan是否是美好回忆，也许轻率地表达反而会伤了Dylan的心。  
而Dylan完全一头雾水。  
“好吧，你认识我，但你不想告诉我你是谁。你为我付了五万刀的急诊账单，只是希望我在你家住几天？”  
Simon被自己的不善言辞羞恼地涨红了脸，只能结结巴巴地解释，“不止几天，这是备用钥匙。我是说，你可以做你想做的任何事，也可以一直住在这里。这个月是雨季，经常下雨，我只是想，住在我家会对你的身体比较好。”  
“好吧...”Dylan费解地接过钥匙，“不需要我做任何事吗？”  
Simon想说完全不需要，但又想到，近乎赐予的施舍可能会伤到Dylan的自尊心。于是他说，“如果你有时间的话，可以帮我做垃圾分类，然后每天帮我扔掉垃圾。”  
“就这些？”Dylan还是难以置信。  
“是的，”Simon点点头，“就这些，你还需要什么药品和日用品，告诉我，我明天下班后帮你买。”

2.  
Dylan躺在阔别两年的弹簧床上时，仍然感觉不可思议。  
Simon对他不仅是友善，简直可以称作殷勤。  
晚饭来不及做，Simon打电话叫了附近最地道的意大利菜。饭后洗澡，Simon已经为他调好了水温。走进浴室，一套新睡衣整齐地叠在收纳架上。他出来后，Simon嗫嚅着递上一盒乳霜，说应该对他在公园里被疥虫咬出来的皮肤病很有效。  
他到底图什么呢？  
Dylan不是没有想过，Simon可能看过他拍的gv。然而这孩子怎么看都不像个gay。  
Simon的衣服只有无尽的单色衬衫和格子衬衫，除了剃须不做任何护肤和化妆，家中陈设单调而乏味，甚至连香水都没有。  
我从来没见过哪个不到30岁的gay能如此无聊。Dylan费解地想。  
何况以他干瘪又老朽的身体，也不会有任何男人看上。  
所以Simon到底是在哪里认识他的呢？

这个谜题，对Dylan来说，已经成了最大的心事。他现在没心思出门卖艺，对公园里的老朋友们也毫无念想。毒瘾仿佛被丰盛的晚餐和精油热水浴治愈了，他甚至连美沙酮都没吃一颗。  
Simon是他并不熟悉的那类人，过分循规蹈矩了，即使在从前拍porn时，他也没遇到过这样听话的小朋友。  
Simon到底图什么呢？  
这个问题甚至来不及细想，就被柔软的被子裹进了梦中。

3.  
在走廊另一端的卧室里，同样躺在床上的Simon陷入了失眠。  
他震惊于自己的莽撞。这可能是他这辈子做过最大胆的事。  
他并不担心Dylan对自己起歹意，在窥伺gv的那几年中，他知道，Dylan对bottom们的友善和真诚，即使在TS公司也是有口皆碑的。  
他只是担心，这样突兀地将Dylan拉入自己的生活，Dylan真的能接受吗？  
在这样焦虑又矛盾的思绪中，他又一次打开了Dylan的视频。  
那时Dylan还不到40岁，年轻且健壮，眼角总含着笑，完全不符合视频里威严长辈的身份。Dylan经常因为打人的时候太开心而笑场，然而Simon就喜欢他笑场的样子。没有浮夸，没有伪饰，完全沉浸在把Twink的屁股染红所带来的单纯的快乐里。  
被Simon点开次数最多的那部片子，每次听到Dylan在里面含着笑说，“I can do this all the night.”都会激起Simon心脏一阵狂跳。看着在Dylan皮带下不情愿地辗转呻吟的Twink，Simon心中的嫉妒远远大过羡慕。  
他多么希望伏在Dylan巴掌下的是他自己。

“不，不可以。”  
他在视频里凝视Dylan的面孔超过一个小时，最终还是横下心合上了电脑。  
“我不是为了这种事而带他回来的。”  
“我既不想利用他的身体，也不想强迫他做利益交换。”  
“我无法改变他的命运，也不能高高在上地施予他任何事物。”  
“我只是...”  
他的思绪断掉了，因为他也不知道他想要的究竟是什么。

“Dylan......”  
他轻轻念那个名字，不敢大声，因为怕被近在咫尺的当事人听到。

4.  
Dylan在Simon家以贵宾级的待遇度过了一周。  
每天早晨他醒来，Simon已经去上班了，然而餐桌上却留着切好的水果和煎蛋三明治。  
中午Dylan未必准时回家，但Simon总在桌上留下足够午餐的饭钱。  
晚上由Simon做饭，他笔挺的腿和挺翘的臀部被围裙勾勒出来，让Dylan有些心痒。但Simon总是垂头专心做菜，不知道在想些什么。  
这实在是个不是很好打交道的孩子。  
有时Dylan觉得，Simon其实很想与自己聊天。但并排坐在沙发上时，他有讷讷地一句话都说不出来。  
Dylan说的每句话，他都会认真地听着，眼神闪闪发光。但轮到他自己，就猝然语塞，使谈话一次次陷入僵局。

他到底在想什么。  
他到底有什么意图。  
对Dylan来说，Simon就像一只紧闭的蚌壳，需要用点巧力，轻柔地撬开。  
“现在的年轻人，真是让人捉摸不透啊。”Dylan有些头痛地想。  
烦躁中，他看向了床头的美沙酮。  
Simon帮他买来了戒毒瘾的药物，但美沙酮本身同样有低成瘾性。Simon虽然欲言又止，但Dylan看得明白他未说出的叮嘱是什么。  
“也许我也该开始过一段正常人的新生活了。”  
Dylan这样想着，把美沙酮锁死在了抽屉里。

5.  
“电脑？”  
Simon确认了一遍。  
“是的，我需要一台电脑。”Dylan说。  
Simon有些惭愧地红了脸，他完全没想起来，Dylan会对电子设备有需求。  
“对不起，我周末去买，在此之前先用我的吧。”  
“没关系，不用浪费钱，我就用你家中的笔记本就好。”Dylan连忙阻止他的烧钱行为。  
“好的，我先帮你新建一个账户。”

Simon把笔记本搬到客厅，在Dylan面前操作，按Dylan的意愿设置主题和密码。  
他自己的账户是没有密码的，出于对隐私的保护，他理应加上，但鬼使神差地，他没有那么做。  
他在期盼什么呢？  
他在内心深处唾骂自己的小心思。  
Dylan未必会打开他的账户，Dylan没道理对他的私生活感兴趣。但万一真的被打开了，他该怎么办呢？要坦诚自己不可告人的秘密吗？Dylan会不会认为他很卑鄙？会不会一怒离开？  
他不知道，他没有勇气面对未来，因此他把未来交给了命运。第二天公司就有大工程，他要在单位留宿两天。Simon对Dylan打了个招呼，留下了足够的食物和钱。  
让笔记本见鬼去吧，至少他还能逃避三天。


	3. 03

1.  
第三天晚上，Simon拖着疲惫的身躯回家，从院门外看到门厅微弱的光，微微松了一口气。  
Dylan还在，Dylan没有因为他的莫名其妙或心怀鬼胎而离开他。  
他慢慢推开门，忐忑地朝屋里说了一句“我回来了。”  
没有回应。  
Simon的心又揪了起来。

Dylan不在客厅，  
不在餐厅，  
不在厨房，  
不在书房。  
他一间一间地找，每一间都没有看到踪影。最后他站在Dylan的卧室前，抬手想敲门，手却颤抖着不敢落下。  
他既怕打扰了理应存在的人，又怕实际不存在的人会击碎他的幻想。  
天人交战持续了两分钟，Simon终于决定敲响房门时，门却突然开了。Dylan看到他，露出惊喜的笑容。  
“你回来了。我给你炖了汤。其实我不太会做饭，但反正我在家也是闲着，就随便——”  
Dylan话还没有说完，突然被Simon紧紧地抱住了。  
“谢谢你...”Simon说完这句话就哽住了。  
谢什么？  
谢Dylan没有离开？谢Dylan热情的反应？谢Dylan还没煮开锅的汤？  
不，仿佛一切都值得感谢，但一切又不值一提。Dylan是自由的，他说出的每一句话都会变成挽留的借口。所以他说不出口，他战战兢兢，多说一个字就是多一个错误。

Dylan又一次被青年人没头没脑的动作和突然的沉默迷惑了。  
然而在他于TS公司任职的那段岁月里，他少说也和上百个十八岁出头的青少年打过交道，哄孩子经验驾轻就熟，于是他几乎是本能地，手上抚上了Simon的脊背。  
Simon颤抖了一下，然后就放松下来，任他抚摸，乖顺又依赖，这意味着什么，他心中已经有了些猜测。  
“先吃饭吧。”Dylan说。  
Simon点点头，然后转身进了厨房，开始布置餐具。

2.  
那顿饭吃得很温馨。  
Simon把Dylan做的菜吃得一干二净，甚至盘底的调味酱都蘸面包吃了个精光，这无异于对厨师最大的褒扬。  
饭后，Simon正要起身去洗盘子，Dylan叫住了他。  
“我想向你道个歉。”  
Simon的心悬了起来。  
“我看了你的账户。”  
Simon的心沉了下去。  
“然后呢。”Simon问，他的手在不受控制地发抖。  
“我看了你的播放器和浏览器的历史记录，里面全部都是我在TS拍摄的视频，但却没有其他gv演员的。浏览器里也没有与gay圈相关的搜索，但却有过sp网站，所以你是...”  
Simon已经快哭了。  
他涨红了脸，艰难且语无伦次地说，“对不起...我不是...我其实...我并没有...我...”  
Dylan终于注意到他的异样。  
Dylan从椅子上起身，站到Simon身边，轻轻握住Simon的手，“嗨，深呼吸，放松。”  
Simon紧紧地反握住Dylan的手，眼神无措又惶恐。  
“你喜欢sp，这没什么，我也喜欢。你不要这么害怕，你才是这个家的主人，我这些天全靠你救助。现在，平静下来，慢慢说，你是怎么认识我的？你这些天到底在想什么？”  
“我...”Simon无从开口。  
“好吧。”  
Dylan把他从座椅上拉起来，一直带到了客厅的长沙发上，然后Dylan坐下去，将Simon面朝下按在了膝头。  
“或许这个姿势能让你放松些？”

天哪！  
肉眼可见地，Simon的耳朵慢慢烧红了起来。  
垂在地上的手无处安放，被Dylan抓住，拢在了背后。  
“不要。”  
Simon轻声惊呼。  
“真的不要吗？”  
隔着裤子，Dylan在Simon屁股上落下重重一巴掌。  
Simon轻轻吸气，然后发出了一种既像啜泣又像惊喜的呜咽。  
“你不挣扎，我就当你喜欢了。那么现在，老实交代，你到底是怎么认识的我？”  
Dylan板起面孔，声音严肃地质问，让Simon心头一颤，然而下一秒，Dylan不幸破功，“你不交代我也没办法，无论怎样我都想打你一顿。”  
说完，甚至没等Simon回话，Dylan瘦削却有力的巴掌就又一次落了下来。

Simon的头埋在沙发里，几乎以为自己在做梦。  
这一切的一切，简直就像梦一样充满奢望又遥不可及。  
他谙熟Dylan的习惯。  
Dylan会隔着裤子用巴掌热身，大概五十下。  
五十下之后解开外裤，欣赏一下自己制造出的浅粉色，再提上裤子继续打。  
直到臀部被染成均匀的粉红，Dylan才会把外裤剥掉，然后隔着内裤，将颜色打得更深更炽热。  
Dylan不会给bottom制造一点猝不及防的痛苦。  
Dylan总是这样善良又体贴。  
这样慢慢的热身，对被动完全没有负担，唯一辛苦的就只有Dylan的手。  
然而Dylan的手...  
他想起Dylan在急诊室里，被注射针头扎得青紫的手背，和肘弯沉淀出疤痕的密集针眼，心底突然就涌上一种难言的酸楚。  
Dylan到底经历了什么。  
为什么时间留给Dylan的，是如此残酷的痕迹。

3.  
Dylan本人却没什么心酸的感受。  
他正在充满回忆感地给手掌下那两团肉加温，终于想停下来看看效果。他将Simon的外裤轻轻向下拽了一点，可以看到内裤的边缘泛起了深粉色。  
宝刀未老，Dylan对自己表示满意。  
只剩一层内裤，Dylan对Simon重重甩下一巴掌，“还不打算说吗？”  
伏在膝头的人悄无声息。  
Dylan这才注意到，青年的肩膀在小幅度地耸动，看起来就像是，  
哭了。  
他有点慌张地轻拍Simon的脑袋，  
“嗨，你还好吗？很痛吗？”  
Simon偏过头来，用含泪的大眼睛看着他，  
“不，完全不痛，我只是...”Simon带着哭腔对他展露出微笑，“我只是太过开心...”  
Dylan放心下来。  
“你喜欢这样吗？”他问这位奇奇怪怪的房东。  
Simon用力点头。  
“那就好。”Dylan把Simon扶起身子，直视着他的眼睛对他说，“现在，可以讲了吗？你的故事。”

4.  
Simon想把外裤提起来，却被Dylan拨开了手。  
被打成了深粉色的臀部压在沙发上，略微有点刺痛。  
这样尴尬到可以让Simon原地休克的场面，只因为Dylan坐在身边，他反倒觉得有些安心。

“我从16岁就看到了你拍的gay porn。”  
“那时我什么都不懂，不明白自己想要的到底是什么，也不明白自己喜欢的到底是男人还是女人。我只是单纯地，被你吸引。”  
“我是偷偷用妈妈的信用卡买会员，所以一直没敢在网站留言，但我有关注你的twitter,你的每一条消息我都有点赞，你互动过多每个人我都有关注。我甚至……”  
“我甚至曾经给你留言，问你可以打我吗？”  
“你说，等我18岁，你很乐意。”  
“所以我等了两年，打工，攒钱，准备买机票，只是想着成年后见你一面。”  
“但我终于成年的那天，你却……消失了。”

5.  
Dylan回忆起那个时间。  
那是八年前，他被TS公司的新主管委婉地辞退。  
“我想，我们需要更有吸引力的表演，和更专业的Model。”新主管这样告诉他。  
他无力辩解。  
他的视频在全站点击率最低，时常看到粉丝在页面下抱怨“我可爱的idol怎么能被老男人这样痛打。”，他不适合这家公司，也许也不适合激烈竞争流量的gv新时代。  
所以他失落地离职了，注销了与Troye James这个艺名有关的一切账号。之后是一次次失败的求职和跳槽，去过夜店当酒保，去过性虐俱乐部做调教师，去端过盘子也出卖过身体，但是总是越做越差，似乎没有一件事是他能够做好的。  
境遇越跌越低，直到彻底失去住所，住进了公园。  
他已经与正常社会脱离八年了。  
没想到这八年中，一直有人记得他。

“你为什么之前不说？”Dylan爱怜地揉了揉青年因为太紧张而被汗打湿的脑袋。  
“因为……我不希望你认为，我是因为这种原因才接近你。”  
Simon艰难地说。  
“我不希望你把这件事当成一个交易：因为我想被你打屁股，所以让你住在这里。不是的，不是这样的。我对你没有任何所求，我只是希望你能过得好一些。只要看到你过得好我就很开心了。我怕我随便说些什么会使你伤心，我……我不知道该怎么给你解释……”  
他无需再斟酌言语了，他已经被Dylan拥入了怀中。  
“我明白了。”Dylan轻抚他的脊背，一次又一次，“谢谢你，Simon，谢谢你还记得我。”

6.  
那个拥抱对Simon来说仍然太短暂了。  
他贪恋Dylan的温度，贪恋告解之后能够被全身心接纳的触感。  
他希望这一刻永远不要停下，然而Dylan却把他扶了起来。  
“现在，”Dylan郑重地说，  
“去洗个澡，然后我来履行十年前的那个约定。  
“我欠你的成年礼。”


	4. 04

1.  
Simon从浴室出来，将两件东西摆在了Dylan面前。  
发刷和皮带。  
“不要用手了。”  
他近乎恳求地对Dylan说。  
Dylan看著屈膝半跪在面前的青年，觉得他实在有点可爱。  
而Simon却仿佛又想到些什么，面有愧色地低下头，“对不起，我没有...专业的工具。”  
“这完全没有关系，”Dylan笑了一下，扶起了Simon让他坐下，  
“不要这么拘谨，Simon，这是你的成年礼物，虽然它迟到了八年，但是现在是我愿意为你服务，我希望能满足你，所以你不必这样小心翼翼的。”  
“你真的愿意吗？”Simon眼中有些难以置信的惊喜和犹豫。  
“当然，有个小粉丝心心念念惦记了我十年，我怎么会不愿意呢？现在，告诉我，你喜欢什么工具？你想要什么样的实践？”  
“我...”Simon思考了很久，最后还是说，“只要是你给的，我都喜欢。”  
这不是等于没说嘛。Dylan哭笑不得。  
“好吧，那我就按我的办法来了。”  
Dylan说着，将Simon再次压倒在膝盖上。

2.  
Dylan原本是空着手的,然而Simon扭过头来一直泪眼汪汪地看着自己,所以Dylan只能一声叹气,拿起了发刷.  
“好吧，如你所愿。”  
隔着内 裤，第一下发刷落下的时候，Simon忍不住轻轻吸气。他没想到发刷实际威力比他想象中大得多。  
听到青年的惊呼，Dylan轻轻笑了一下，然后不间断的责打继续落了下去。  
每一下发刷落下都在纯白的内 裤上留下一个凹痕，然后下一击又将凹痕迅速拍平。那个挺翘的屁 股有时会忍不住轻轻晃动，于是Dylan揽住他的腰，威胁似的连着在腿根狠狠落下几板子。  
大约在四五十下之后，内 裤边缘已经泛起了深粉色，甚至透过内 裤，隐约看得出底色是一片温暖的红。  
Dylan勾起Simon的内 裤，发出一声满意的赞叹，然后将内 裤褪到Simon的腿根。  
那个屁 股已经被染成了均匀的红色。没有出血点也没有肿块，颜色鲜艳且柔软，比手心的温度稍高一点点。  
“还能继续吗？”Dylan问。  
Simon清清因激动而有些充血的喉咙，哑声说，“当然。”  
于是面对赤 裸的皮肤，Dylan再次挥下发刷。  
Simon的承受力有点超出Dylan的预料。  
青年皮肤白皙又细腻，不像有些运动系的年轻人会把皮肤晒成坚韧的古铜色，他的皮肤甩一个巴掌就会立竿见影地泛起红痕。然而就是这样敏感的皮肤，在从苍白到被打成大红色的全过程中，几乎一声不吭，只有一些颤抖且破碎的抽气声。  
当发刷落在颜色最深的臀峰时，青年忍不住剧烈地颤抖了一下，将手扬了起来。Dylan以为他想要去遮挡臀部，没想到Simon停顿了一下，将手别在了腰间。  
这样乖顺得近乎虔诚的姿态，让Dylan心头一软。  
于是Dylan握住了Simon腰间的手，然后将他的内 裤拽到了膝弯。  
“这里，”Dylan用发刷轻拍Simon的大腿根，贴着他的耳朵低声说，“我会再打你三十下，我希望你报数，可以吗？”  
过分亲密的距离使Simon近乎心脏停跳，而话语本身也足够诱惑，他简直说不出话来，只有疯狂地点头。  
“啪！”  
第一下落在了臀腿交界处，那里细嫩的皮肤立刻如小火苗一样燃烧起来。Simon颤抖了一下，报出了一。  
“啪！”  
第二下落在了大腿上半部分。责打肌肉与脂肪的感受是完全不同的，这是一种更直白与强烈的痛苦，从腿根的神经疯狂地向上窜，传遍五脏六腑。Simon皱着眉仔细地品味了一下那种疼痛，报出了二。  
“啪！”  
第三下落在了大腿中央。这里脂肪更少，近乎直接敲在了肌肉上，Simon忍不住扬起头发出一声呜咽，然后报出三。  
Dylan轻轻抚摸他从浴室出来没彻底擦干的，湿漉漉的脑袋，然后握紧Simon别在腰间的手，更用力地打了下去。  
三十下打完，大腿从腿根到中间已经成了和臀部一样的红色，而Simon因疼痛而轻轻颤抖，每一次拍打都引发一阵肌肉的觳粟。  
Dylan放下发刷，捏捏Simon的手心，“还可以继续吗？”  
Simon毫不犹豫地点头，“可以。”  
Dylan发出了不知是赞叹还是无奈的一声叹息，然后拍拍Simon的屁股做出指令，“站起来，面向沙发扶手，趴下去。”  
这个姿势，将那个已经是深红色的屁股高高地举起。Dylan欣赏了一下Simon如同献祭一样的姿态和色彩对比鲜明的皮肤，然后拿起了茶几上的皮带。  
他将金属扣握住手心，对折后绕了两圈，余留的长度恰好比小臂长一点，然后凌空挥击了一下，划破空气的爆鸣声让Simon心头一颤。  
“每隔二十下，我都会向你确认你的状态。如果你无法承受，立刻告诉我。”Dylan严肃地说。  
Simon忙不迭地点头。  
Dylan站在Simon身侧，比了一下位置，然后高高挥起手臂，皮带如同鞭子一样划过臀峰，那里迅速隆起了一道发白的肿痕。  
Simon的脸埋在沙发里，深深地吸了一口冷气，像被毒蛇咬了一口。  
皮带一次又一次抽落，因肿起而凹凸不平的臀部逐渐被打成一个均匀的平面。如果停顿几秒，可以看到皮肤迅速地充血甚至有了出血点，然而随后的狠狠一鞭，又将伤痕打得发白。  
Simon在颤抖。  
他觉得自己现在是一个柴火堆。  
Dylan每一次抽打都是在火上浇油，让痛苦燃烧得更剧烈狂热。  
二十下后Dylan停下来问Simon能否继续，Simon吸了吸鼻子，颤抖着说，“可以。”  
四十下后，从臀峰到大腿都被打成了均匀的深红色，Dylan再次询问，得到的答案仍然是“可以。”  
六十下后，臀峰有了小片的血痧和血丝，Simon的双腿开始颤抖，每一次抽打都引发强烈的肌肉痉挛，然而他的答案仍然是“可以。”  
八十下后，Dylan终于听到了Simon小声的啜泣。很难说清那声音里的情感是痛苦还是喜悦，他哭得小心翼翼，在每一次皮带落下时呜咽。光滑的脊背被汗珠湿透了，没有衣服遮挡，因为Simon把全部衣服用来蒙住了脑袋。  
Dylan轻轻揉了揉Simon滚烫的皮肤，把一小片硬块慢慢揉开，“还可以吗？”他简直有些不忍心问。  
Simon哽咽着说，“可以。”  
于是皮带再次落下，将淤血抽开，又在边缘留下更深的痕迹。皮带落到腿根时，Simon会难以承受地弯起腿，然后又颤抖着撑好姿势。  
一百下后，血痧连成了片，失去了红色时均匀的美感，然而高高肿起的肌肤，被肆意凌虐的血痕，颤抖的年轻躯体，在Dylan眼里仍然有着令他心动的魅力。他已经很久没有这种体验了。承受痛苦的是Simon，因此而感到重新活过来的却是他自己。  
他放下皮带，将手覆在Simon滚烫的臀峰上。  
Simon颤抖了一下，咬紧牙关说，“我还……”  
“够了。”Dylan打断了他。  
“够了，今天已经足够了。”他取过纸巾擦拭青年汗涔涔的脊背，然后轻柔地将他扶起了，拥入怀中。  
“不要太贪心，你还会有很多个生日礼物。”


	5. 05

1.  
Simon把头埋进Dylan怀里，身体仍在微微颤抖。过多的肾上腺素突如其来，使他手脚发软。  
他深呼吸了几次，任Dylan摩挲他的短发和后颈，平静下来，才穿起了衣服。  
“没问题吗？不需要我帮你冷敷一下吗？”Dylan关切地问。  
Simon低头看看自己还在颤抖的双手，微笑了一下，“没问题，我就是太激动了。”  
Dylan看到他的动作，也笑着敲了敲自己的肩膀，“太久没打人了，体力居然有点跟不上，我确实是老了。”  
听到这句话，Simon仿佛突然想起了什么，对Dylan说了一句，“你等一下”。然后Dylan就一头雾水地看着他一瘸一拐地走向衣帽间。  
Simon再出来时，手里拿着一小瓶油膏，“身体按摩油。”  
他有些羞赧地对Dylan说，甚至不好意思抬头看对方。  
“所以你是想为我……”Dylan有些惊讶。  
“你之前也说过自己会背痛肩膀痛嘛，我就去问了唐人街的理疗按摩店。”Simon支支吾吾地说，“而且你那么辛苦……这确实是个体力活。”  
Dylan忍俊不禁地走上前拍拍Simon的屁股，疼痛感仍然让Simon忍不住一哆嗦，“我以前做演员的时候，曾经见过剧本，让Bottom被打完之后亲吻Top的手掌，我以为那就是最过分的了，没想到你居然想帮我捏肩。”  
“如果你觉得这很冒犯的话，我很抱歉……”Simon有些慌张。  
“不，我很荣幸。谢谢你的体贴。”Dylan轻轻拍了拍Simon的脑袋。

2.  
在Dylan的卧室，他很坦然地脱掉上衣，任Simon摆弄。  
Simon将油膏倒在掌心搓至温热，先是均匀地抹遍了Dylan的脊背和双臂，然后端起他的右手，那只刚刚还在痛打自己的，仍有些泛红的手掌，近乎虔诚地揉捏它，按压它，活络它的每一个关节，舒展它的每一缕肌肉。然后顺着手腕，沿着桡骨向上，抚平Dylan已经有些松弛的皮肤，青筋毕露的血管，和刚刚剧烈消耗过的肌肉。Simon在Dylan肘窝密布的针眼处停顿了一下，才继续向上，开始揉捏大臂。肱二头肌，三角肌，斜方肌。当Simon以均匀舒缓的力度按压他的肩部和颈部时，躺平的Dylan也忍不住发出了惬意的呻吟。  
“我下手会不会太重？”Simon担心地问。  
“不会，刚刚好。”Dylan的声音相当愉悦，“你很专业啊。”  
“其实只是看教学视频学了几天。”Simon羞赧地说。  
“为什么会想到学按摩呢？家里有老人需要照顾吗？”  
“不，并没有。”Simon停顿了一下，小声地说，“也许是潜意识里，一直在等待这一天吧。”  
“等什么？”Dylan问。  
等与你相遇。  
Simon没有说出口。  
他只是沉默地顺着脊柱推压两侧的肌肉，任Dylan沉溺在酸胀又放松的感官享受中。这副从少年时就被他凝视了多年的躯体，而今伏在他的掌心下，他仍然不敢亵渎逾越，因为Dylan并不属于他。

“Simon，”Dylan的呼唤惊醒了他的沉思，他回过神来。  
“什么事？”  
“有的时候，我不知道你在想什么。”Dylan很诚恳地说，“我大概能感受到你很在乎我，也知道你做的所有事都没有恶意，但你经常一句话都不解释而只做行动，就使我……非常困惑。”  
Simon惭愧地低下了头，“对不起……”  
“没什么可抱歉的，每个人都有自己的行为方式。我只是希望你能对我更坦诚，不要顾虑太多，想说什么直接说，可以吗？”  
“我怕……”Simon一不小心就暴露了自己的忧虑。  
“没什么可怕的。”Dylan转过身，抓住了Simon的手，“我留下来，是因为你对我的善意。即使哪天我要离开，也不会是因为几句话语的冒犯就不打招呼地走掉。放下心来，可以吗？”  
Simon怔怔地被Dylan抓住手，突然获得承诺，反而使他激动得不知所措，他匆匆点了点头，又把Dylan按了回去，为Dylan捏左臂和左肩……  
双臂和肩膀全部按摩完之后，Dylan已经沉沉入睡，Simon为他盖好被子，打开助眠的香薰机，关掉灯走出卧室。  
身后的伤处在直立时挤在一起，淤血处一跳一跳地刺激着神经，但他不想处理。那是Dylan留给他的生日礼物，是对十年等候的馈赠。他希望那痛感能留得更久一点，久到深入骨血，永不忘记。

3.  
第二天早上，Simon是被门铃声叫醒的。  
“三十张皮革？你确定是这个地址？”Simon看着快递员身前那个巨大的包裹感到难以置信。  
“啊，是我的，”Dylan的声音从走廊深处传来，“昨天忘了告诉你，我借用你的电脑买了点东西。”  
“原来是这样啊。”Simon赶忙把包裹搬进家中。

“所以，你想做手工皮具？”Simon兴致勃勃地问。  
“是的，我还挺喜欢做手工的。如果能开个网店卖皮具，我就不用出去卖艺了。”Dylan笑笑解释道，“之前没有尝试，是因为没地方存材料。后来住进公园，更是连收快递的地址都没了……”  
“现在也不晚啊。”Simon安慰他。  
“是的，这正是我想跟你讨论的事情。我想借用你的车库做工作室，可以吗？”  
“当然。”Simon不假思索地说。  
“别这么急着答应。”Dylan说，“我会频繁地订快递上门，可能会邀请客人来体验，甚至会在家办party，你真的能接受吗？”  
虽然没太搞懂卖皮具为什么会需要办party，但Simon仍然肯定地说，“没问题的，如果你需要邀请客人来家里，最好提前告诉我，我会帮你一起布置。”  
“那真是太好了，等我做出成品，会请你先试用的。”Dylan神秘地笑了笑。

4.  
一周后，当Simon穿着围裙洗盘子时，Dylan突然从背后偷袭，用不知道是什么东西狠抽了一下他的屁股。  
Simon差点把盘子摔了。  
“伤好了吗？”Dylan问。  
Simon红着脸点头。  
Dylan从身后取出一支半臂长的皮拍，“成品出来了，要试试吗？”  
Simon惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“所以，你说的皮具，是指这些？”  
“是啊，我还做了项圈呢，你要一起试试吗？”  
“我……呃……嗯……”Simon眼神闪烁。  
“好的我懂了，现在，放下盘子跟我来。”  
说完，不顾Simon惊呼锅还没刷，他就被Dylan拖进了卧室里。  
试用结果是Simon连续两天走路都一瘸一拐。  
双方都对产品效果表示很满意。


	6. 06

1.  
Simon被蒙着眼睛，由Dylan牵引着一路走进后院的车库。  
虽然这条路他已经走了上百次，但在一片黑暗中任人摆布，却有种别样的新奇和刺激。  
“先抬右脚，再抬左脚。扶住门框小心摔倒。往前走...再往前走一步...”  
Dylan细致到指挥Simon的每个动作，直到Simon按他的想法走到目的地。眼 罩被解开，Dylan在Simon耳边说，  
“睁眼。”  
他睁开眼睛，看见一片漆黑的房间，四个角落苍白的烛火，空中垂下冷冽的铁链，周围皮革殷红的刑架和刑柱，以及他正前方神情严肃的Dylan。  
Dylan已经剃掉了凌乱的胡须，原本粗糙的皮肤在Simon每天执拗坚持的保养下恢复了光彩，他的眼神变得凝聚而凌厉，神情也更加自信。手臂上的针眼都被掩盖在漆黑的皮夹克下，任谁都想不到这个男人在一个月前还差点因肺炎冻死在公园里。  
“跪下。”  
Dylan说。  
Simon毫不犹豫地屈膝俯首。  
Dylan没让他脱衣服，他穿着单薄的衬衫和西裤，跪在地板上时才意识到，膝盖的位置刚好铺了一层柔软的橡胶。  
“啪！”  
火辣辣的触感贯穿了脊背，那恐怕是长软鞭。  
一瞬间，所以神经的触感都被唤醒了，仿佛有一团火在背后烧了起来，但那感受不是痛，而是热。  
随后是第二鞭，交叉着落在背上。  
Dylan似乎要用长鞭为Simon热身，鞭痕不紧不慢地落下，从肩头到肋骨一直到臀腿，不是很重，每一鞭都刚好在咬着牙就可以忍受的程度，不至于发出呻吟。长鞭被Dylan挥出破空声，听得人心头悚然，然而甩鞭花的力度恐怕比打人更大。  
大约五十下过后，Simon的背后已经是火辣辣一片，整个人仿佛被打“醒”了，他跪在地上，有些沉迷于这种感觉，而Dylan揉了揉他的脑袋，让他站起来。  
“脱掉裤子。”  
Simon依言照做。  
他臀部和腿根浮起几条鞭痕，衣服摩擦时有些热辣辣的痛痒感，然而这次Dylan没有怜惜他，刚脱下裤子，就拎着他的项圈，将他拽到了跳马用的马鞍面前。  
无需Dylan说明，Simon主动趴了上去，臀部被高高架起，角落中烛火摇曳，Simon觉得自己简直是一只等待被献祭的羔羊。  
而Dylan则是即将给羊羔放血的神父。这位神情肃穆且寡言的处刑人，一言不发地将一支三层牛皮的皮拍搭在Simon的臀峰，然后抡圆了手臂抽了下去。  
！！！  
Simon在第一下后就抱紧了马鞍，随后的第二下第三下越来越快，将原本零散的鞭痕完全覆盖下去，臀部很快就被打成了均匀的鲜红。Simon起初还有心思品味皮拍的新触感，随后就只能双腿发抖，用尽全力抱住马鞍，随着每一次打击的落下而急促地喘息。  
而Dylan仍然没有停下，他左手搭上Simon的背，将衬衫撩高，右手快速又毫不停歇地挥动皮拍，臀峰，臀面，腿根，腿背，侧面，缝隙，直到把那个浑圆的屁 股打成从内到外彻底均匀的红色，每一寸皮肤都肿胀滚烫，而Simon只能在他手掌下无助地颤抖，小声地啜泣。  
Dylan终于停了下来。  
“站起来，手抱头。”他对Simon说，然后将拍子挂回墙上。  
Simon抱着头直起身，手臂的动作将衬衣撑起，暴露了衣衫下鲜红刺眼的臀部。舒展的脊背肌肉紧绷，流畅的线条上隐约可见长鞭抽出的交错红痕。  
Dylan迷恋地端详了片刻，问Simon，“愿意做我的产品模特吗？”  
Simon抱着脑袋疯狂点头。

2.  
Dylan将打光灯搬进了车库，让Simon站在四支蜡烛的中央背对相机，除了徒手站立，Dylan还尝试将他吊在铁链上以及绑在刑架上。其间红肿有一点消退的迹象，又被Dylan拿出皮拍，耐心地补足了颜色。被炒回锅肉的Simon趴在Dylan腿上，感觉幸福太过充足，使他腿软。  
各种姿势都尝试了一遍后，Dylan问Simon，“把上衣脱掉可以吗？我想连鞭痕一起拍。”  
Simon愣住了，背对着Dylan，很久没有说话。  
“怎么了？”Dylan问，“如果你不愿意的话...”  
“不，没什么。”Simon摇摇头，脱掉了衬衫。  
聚光灯打在赤裸的胴体上，Dylan才明白他在犹豫什么。  
疤痕。  
密集的疤痕，陈列在Simon双臂的上侧。那是会被半袖覆盖的部分，所以从没被人看穿。  
两人一时间都不知道该说什么是好。  
没必要问为什么，对受虐恋者来说，这是很寻常的事情。然而发生在一直看似乖顺平和的Simon身上，仍然使Dylan感到讶异。  
所以Dylan只是沉默地放下相机，去一道道抚摸Simon新旧交替的伤疤。而Simon一言不发低站着，只有轻轻颤抖的身体暴露他忐忑的心情。  
“还记得我之前说过什么吗？”Dylan突然发问。  
Simon愣了一下。  
“我希望你对我坦诚。”  
“我现在想提第二个要求，我希望你坦诚的不止是想法，还有欲望，可以吗？”  
Simon颤抖了一下，点点头。  
“需要痛的时候，找我。”  
这句话如同闪电劈开Simon的心灵，又像甘霖，把皲裂的大地灌溉填满。  
Dylan拍拍Simon的手臂，转身取回了长鞭。  
“三十七道疤痕，我想我们应该给后背再️上一遍色了。”  
他推着Simon走到X型刑架面前，将一只手铐在了架子上。留一只自由活动的手，是Dylan温柔的习惯。  
而后长鞭划破空气落下，这次不是热身，第一下就使Simon忍不住叫出声来。  
“报数。”Dylan冷静地说。  
Simon咬着牙报出了一。  
“啪！”长鞭再次落下，在背上划出一个鲜艳的X。  
“二。”  
“啪！”  
“...三”  
新伤覆盖着旧伤层层落下，每一鞭挥落都如同电流窜过脊柱，使Simon战栗不已，强烈的烧灼感屡屡让他以为皮肤已经被抽破了，然而下一鞭咬着前一鞭的尾巴落下，更尖锐的疼痛又使他意识到离流血还有很远，Dylan还在游刃有余地制造痛苦，甚至可以“这样做一晚上。”  
“啪！”  
长鞭从腰窝落下，划过已经肿了一指高的臀部，鞭痕一瞬间变白，然后迅速充血，隆起一道深红的血痕。  
Simon一瞬间痛得失去了发声的能力，而Dylan又迅速地在对称的位置补上下一道，无情地催促他，  
“报数。”  
“三二...三三...”  
Simon哽咽的声音里已经带上了哭腔。他觉得自己已经无法承受了，后背的每一根神经都在叫喊着不堪重负，火烧火燎的刺痛感从肩膀蔓延到大腿。有一个瞬间他甚至想逃跑，但左腕上的手铐提醒了他，这一切都是Dylan施予的礼物，他求仁得仁，他应该接受，承受，并且忍受，心怀感激。  
最后四下在Simon的痛叫声中全部抽在了脊背上，Dylan在最后一鞭故意压下手腕，勾破了皮肤。一排出血点缓缓在脊背上浮现，鲜艳到刺眼。  
Simon双腿战栗，简直要化做一滩水从刑架滑下去。Dylan扶住他，递给他一杯水。  
“你还好吗？”Dylan问。  
Simon深深地吸气，然后点点头，“非常好，谢谢你，Dylan。”  
“那就好。”确认Simon身体状况正常后Dylan赶忙解开手铐，将青年拢在了怀里。Simon的头发已经湿透，汗水顺着脖颈一直向下流淌，但Dylan却不敢轻易擦拭，那无异于在痛苦之上雪上加霜。  
拥抱持续了很久，直到Simon的呼吸平稳下来，甚至还有心情问Dylan有没有累到。  
“我当然不累。”Dylan笑笑，“现在，双手抱头，我们来拍下一组照片。”

Simon作为产品模特受到疯狂的好评，库存立刻清空了，订单一直累计到了三个月之后。Simon一有空闲就去帮Dylan打下手，他感觉两个人，车库，甚至全家都沾满了牛羊的腥膻味。  
忙里偷闲的Dylan偷偷刷Twitter，有人在上面毫不保留地赞美Simon的表现力，“模特是谁，我能认识他吗？”  
Dylan得意地回复，“他是我的私藏品。我的：）”


	7. 07

1.  
大约在皮具店生意开张的第三个月中旬，Dylan兴致勃勃地对Simon说，他想办一个party，邀请消费过的客户都来参加。  
“是什么类型的？”Simon很感兴趣地问。  
“主题晚会吧，”Dylan边想边说，“以展示产品为主，服装都要和皮革相关。晚餐可以在后院里吃烧烤，然后做几个公调表演当作互动游戏。”  
“公调？”Simon惊奇地问。  
“是的，公开调-教，你介意出演吗？”Dylan的声音里罕见地有些紧张。  
Simon认真地思考了一下，“如果是你的话，我很愿意，不过我希望身份不要曝光，所以，戴个面具可以吗？”  
“半边面具怎么样？镂空的那种。”  
“没问题。”

确定好流程之后，两人就开始为设计邀请函，布置道具和服装，购买食材等一系列繁杂而琐碎的事情忙碌起来。  
在这种事情上，Simon不得不承认，Dylan不仅很没有耐心，而且越来越暴躁。  
Dylan有着对事物过于完美的要求，而这几乎不可能被满足。皮具上的一个线头就可以让他把一上午的工作推倒重来，而这相比于他们未完成的计划，不过是沧海一粟。  
离party还有一周的时候，请柬已经全部发出了，入场费也已经收到了大半，然而舞台和道具的布置却还远远没有完成。Dylan时常因为不满意工程质量而对施工工人大发脾气，只有由Simon好言好语地将他劝住再向工人道歉。  
“不要急，Dylan，慢慢来，还有时间。”Simon试图安慰他。  
“只剩六天了！我怎么可能不急！他们施工过程太糙了，那个吊顶简直风一吹就能掉下来！”Dylan激动地说。  
“好的好的，我去和工人说，让他们返工。你去做道具吧，不是还差一套散鞭没做吗？”  
“返工的话时间就来不及了！舞台都还没搭好。”Dylan又开始犹豫不决。  
Simon觉得十分无奈。  
“这样，我去跟工人交涉，问他们是返工还是加固工期更短。你不要担心，总是会来得及的，大不了我们再雇一批人夜间施工。”  
“那么经费又不够了……”Dylan说不下去了。  
Simon一时语塞。  
“你可能无法理解，这个晚会对我来说有多么重要。”Dylan疲惫地说，“我已经经历了太多次失败了，不适合的工作，疏忽导致的错误，被同事排挤，或者莫名其妙被辞退。这是我流浪了两年之后第一次鼓起勇气从事新工作，可能也是最后一次了。如果这次再失败……”  
“再失败也没有关系！”Simon大声打断他，握住了他的手，“你还可以再尝试无数次，即使你已经老了，但我还年轻，我可以一直帮助你，直到你成功那天。”  
Dylan苦笑着拍了拍Simon的手背，“谢谢你，你今天倒是很坦诚，有进步了。”  
说完，他没再纠结吊顶的装修，独自走向了工作室。  
Simon心中升起一丝不祥的预感。

2.  
距离晚会只剩一天的时候，Simon提着大包小包的新鲜蔬菜回到家，准备与Dylan一起将食材串成烤串，为晚宴做准备。  
他按响门铃，等了很久。  
没有人来开门。  
不祥的预感笼罩了他。  
他放下袋子，哆哆嗦嗦地摸索钥匙开门，大厅中一片漆黑。  
他抱着一点渺茫的希望，一间一间房间地摸索，厨房，书房，工作室，车库，到处都没有Dylan的踪影。最后，在敲了一分钟的门也无人应答后，Simon推开了Dylan的卧室，空无一人。  
Dylan甚至将金贝鼓也带走了。  
Simon拔腿就跑。

他不相信Dylan是下定决定离开他，因为Dylan承诺过，即使要走，至少会给他一个圆满的道别。  
天已经黑了，海边景区空无一人，然而Simon仍然去了艺人表演区，然后如他所料地一无所获。  
随后他去了Dylan寄宿的公园，在那里被喝得醉醺醺的酒鬼和不怀好意的毒 贩子逐番挑衅质问，折叠尖刀擦着他的脸划过，吓得他落荒而逃，然而跑到一半他又跑回去了，打着手电战战兢兢地把公园每个角落找了个遍，仍然没有找到Dylan。  
他还是没有放弃。  
他去了附近的其余三个公园，去了大道背面肮脏的后街，扶起每个神志不清的流浪汉辨认他们的脸，一路撞破了五群聚众吸食大 /麻的青少年，又被易怒的醉鬼兄弟们丢酒瓶子追打。天蒙蒙亮的时候，狼狈的他终于想起曾经接收Dylan的那间医院，Dylan似乎是那里的常客，与急诊室的护士有些交情。  
毫不犹豫地，他开车赶向医院，并且十分幸运，今天刚好是那位认识Dylan的护士值班。  
“Dylan可能去哪里？”护士思考了一下，“这周围的公园你都去过了吗？”  
“当然。”Simon肯定地点点头。  
“那就只能是那里了，Sam的老巢。”护士无奈地说，似乎提起这个名字就足够使她不快。  
“Sam的老巢？”Simon愣住了。  
“一个瘾君子的窝点。如果你一定要去那里，建议你先给自己买个人身保险。”

3.  
拿着护士写下的地址，Simon忐忑不安地走进Sam的老巢。他没来得及买保险，不过也给一位同事打了招呼，如果半天后他没再电话联系，就立刻报警。  
所谓瘾君子的窝点，其实是一栋废弃的烂尾楼。还没进楼，风就将大 /麻燃烧的味道送了出来，与之混合的是血液干涸后的铁锈味，人体陈腐的体味，和其他各种令人不快的，肮脏堕落的味道。  
Simon没做任何防护，因为他想着无论怎样提防都挡不住毒贩的迎面一枪，所以心一横抬脚就迈进了楼道。  
刚一进楼梯就有两个流浪汉东倒西歪地躺在地上，脸上浮现出吸 毒后陷入幻觉的欣快表情，确认不是Dylan后，Simon没再分神，小心翼翼避开一路上四仰八叉的手脚，走向第二层楼。在第二层楼他被两个神志清醒的喽罗拦下，神色不善地问他有什么事。  
“我来找我的朋友，Dylan。”Simon努力语气平静地说。  
喽罗用已经被毒品侵蚀殆尽的大脑艰难地回忆了一下，“唔，这里没有叫这名字的人。”  
“可能他没用真名，拜托了，带我进去，让我亲自去找人，找到后我就带他离开。”Simon恳切地说着，并掏出一百刀的钞票塞进喽罗手中。  
旁边另一个人不满地大喊，“嗨，为什么没有我的份。”  
于是Simon又掏出一百刀。  
喽罗摸摸纸币验明真伪，露出满意的笑容，“好吧，我带你进去找人。不过先说清楚，如果他不愿跟你走，你可不能用强的，否则——”  
喽罗晃了晃手里的刀子。  
Simon忙不迭地点头。  
由喽罗带路，与一路上每个房间每张地毯上神志不清的瘾君子逐个打招呼，吸入了过多的大 麻烟雾与海 洛 因粉尘，Simon自己也觉得头脑昏昏沉沉，神志模糊。在三楼最尽头的房间，险些被满地杂物绊倒，一头栽到地上时，他终于找到了Dylan。  
肘窝的针眼还在流血，被一堆肮脏的毯子淹没，沉迷于幻觉中醉眼迷离的Dylan。  
那样涣散的眼神，迷茫的神色，令Simon心碎。  
他跪了下来，握住Dylan的手，“Dylan，看着我，我来找你了。”  
Dylan的反应很迟钝，那声呼唤仿佛跨越了万水千山才传进他的耳朵。他艰难地睁开眼，仿佛大梦初醒，看到Simon，然后似笑又似哭地咧开了嘴，  
“是你啊，我让你失望了，孩子。”  
Simon险些落下泪来。  
“你没有，Dylan。我等了你十年，我怎么会对你失望呢。”  
Dylan轻蔑地笑笑，仿佛在笑Simon的天真，“我搞砸了一切，我和工头吵翻了，施工团队已经被我赶跑了。”  
“没有关系，我们还可以再雇工人。”  
“客人预付的入场费，被我拿来买了毒品。”  
“没有关系，我可以预支工资退给他们。”  
“主题晚会已经完蛋了，我自己打造的品牌，又一次被我亲手毁掉了。”  
“没有关系，晚会可以推迟再办。只要有产品，客户总会回来的。”  
Simon伸出手拥抱Dylan，然而肢体的接触反而刺-激了Dylan，他抄起扔在一旁的废弃注射器，狂躁地一把扎进了Simon的后背。  
“你怎么就是不明白呢！我恨我自己啊！我恨我被自己毁掉的人生！”  
针头像一把楔子钉进了Simon的身体，突然的剧痛使他眼前一黑，然后将Dylan抱得更紧。冷汗和泪水一起流下，顺着脸颊滴落在Dylan的颈窝里，Dylan听见Simon在他的耳边颤抖着说，  
“但我爱你啊。”  
Dylan握着针头的手无力地垂了下去。  
Simon紧紧抱着Dylan，他是跪着的，却仿佛一根顶在天花板的柱子，将Dylan瘫软的脊梁支撑起来。在海洛因制造的山呼海啸般的幻听中，Simon的低语像是来自天上，给极幽深的峡谷劈开了一道光。  
“我也恨我自己。你见过我手臂上那些疤痕，你不知道我是怀着怎样的恨意刻下它们，但你不在乎，你说需要痛的时候只需要找你。  
“我也是一样。  
“我当然知道你的人生一塌糊涂，知道你性格有缺陷，知道你毒瘾难以克服。但我不在乎啊。我从16岁就暗恋你了。无论你成为什么样子，无论你经历过什么，我知道你的本质和37岁时一样，从来没有变过。  
“所以你没有必要离开我。我们可以一起面对无数次失败，无数次堕落，哪怕是你要在家里举办吸 毒 趴，我也会站在你这边帮你接待客人。只要是为你。”  
“为了你。”

4.  
Simon将Dylan搀扶回家，Dylan在洗了个热水澡之后沉沉睡去。  
而Simon还不能倒下。他按照客人留下的联系方式，逐个打电话道歉，退款；修改网店首页的公告，将晚会无限期推迟；给同事报平安；给护士报平安；联系社区医生，预订6小时之后的体检和艾 滋 病阻断药物；扔掉Dylan换下来的衣物，打扫满地狼藉。  
然后他坐在客厅，将脸深埋进手里，枯坐了一个小时。  
这是他生平第一次，拼尽全力地挽留一件事物，一个人。

他成功了。


	8. 08

1.  
两个人都足够幸运，那支被多次重复使用的针头，没给他们带来任何毁灭性的病菌。  
Simon开始监督Dylan按时服用戒断药物，即使Dylan苦着脸说自己感觉已经足够好不需要再服药，Simon哪怕请假陪他大眼瞪小眼对峙半天也要强迫他把药吃下去。  
这样对待小孩子一样的督促方式使Dylan感到尊严扫地，于是往往吃完药的下一步就是抄起手边的工具把Simon揍得嗷嗷叫。  
“如果你感到愤怒或痛苦，就打我吧。”  
这是当Dylan从海洛因的亢奋期中苏醒时，Simon跪在床边对他提出的请求。  
那天之后他们缔结了约定，很简单，只有两点。  
对彼此坦诚，向彼此交付欲望与情感。  
两人都忠实地践行着这个承诺。

那次流产的晚会确实给网店的生意带来不小的损失，网店的评论区充满了客户的谩骂和抱怨。  
Dylan和Simon赶工了一个星期，制作了赔礼的小礼物寄给客户，请求他们把差评取消。紧接着又制作新样式的工具，争取转移客户们的注意力，迅速把这次风波掩盖过去。  
制作工具辛苦的不止皮匠，还有模特。

“啪。”火红色的散鞭掠过Simon的肩膀，Simon抖了一下，双手抱头，站直了身体。  
Dylan轻巧地握着鞭柄，手腕翻飞，就像画家握着笔刷，将Simon的脊背一层层涂抹成鲜艳的红色。  
散鞭的伤痕不像长鞭那样锋利突兀，它是几十条被切得细碎的小皮带，平行地拂过皮肤，留下均匀的肿痕和细密的疼痛。不会留下永久的疤痕，也很少带来失手割破皮肤的担忧。所以Dylan近乎任性地使用它，把Simon的手臂，肩背，臀腿都抽得一片通红。  
而Simon只是轻轻地颤抖着，低微的呻吟声近乎于应和鞭花的伴奏。  
完成摄影任务后，Dylan伸手试探了一下Simon的伤痕。红肿非常轻微，可以料想一个晚上之后就会无影无踪，皮肤将再次纯白如纸。  
Dylan欣赏地捏了一把青年大腿根柔软的肌肤，使Simon一个激灵。  
“继续吗？”Dylan问。  
“嗯……”Simon犹豫不决，欲语还休。  
“又忘了吗，我们的约定？”Dylan抬起手在Simon屁 股上用力抽了一巴掌。  
“继续，继续。”提起约定，Simon立刻忙不迭地点头。

2.  
Dylan从角落拖出一张被漆成黑色的低矮脚凳。  
“跪上去。”他对Simon说。  
Simon局促地跪在脚凳上，留给他的余地并不大，他的掌心紧紧贴着膝盖。  
而Dylan对他的姿势很不满意，提着马鞭对他的身体敲敲打打。  
“头抬起来。”  
“肩膀打开。”  
“腰塌下去。”  
“屁 股抬高，再抬高。”  
“腿张开，不要并拢。再并拢我会打大腿内侧。”  
纠正姿势用了将近五分钟，完成后，Dylan满意地绕着Simon踱步一圈，又用相机拍下青年艳丽的姿态，才拎起硬杆马鞭，抵在了Simon身后。  
“我会打你三十下。如果姿势变了，从头开始。”  
这样冷酷到有些残忍的话，几乎不可能从Dylan口中说出，然而也正因如此，反常的冷酷反而使Simon感到兴奋。他小幅度地点点头，低声应答，  
“Yes, sir.”

第一鞭就贯穿了臀峰。  
肿痕在发白之后逐渐充血，成为绛红色的鞭痕，与周围的粉色相比分外突兀。Simon闷哼了一声，臀部肌肉难以自制地绷起。  
Dylan威胁性地用鞭梢拍打Simon的臀峰，然后抬手将Simon的腰压得更低，在他耳边叮嘱，“姿势。”  
Simon努力将臀部抬得更高。  
随后两鞭并排向下落去。  
下方的脂肪更薄，跪趴的姿势使皮肤更加舒展，每一寸肌肤都延展到最大，诚意十足地邀请挞责。那两鞭的痛楚猛烈又持续，仿佛逐渐燃烧的引信，开始还能忍受，疼痛一直蔓延到肌肉深处才觉得难忍。  
Simon呜咽了两声，身体颤抖，用力克服着躲避的本能，将屁 股抬得更高。  
Dylan满意地在臀腿交接处落下第四下。  
Simon差点跳了起来，鞭子就像烙铁一样在那里留下一道深红的肿痕，简直可以看到血液在皮下淤积。挣扎使他的腰拱了起来，虽然他马上压低腰肢，还是被严苛的Dylan抓住把柄，并在臀峰抽下裹挟风声的一鞭，  
“重来。”  
Simon哀鸣一声，摆正了姿势。

30鞭最终打了五十多下，从腰以下到大腿上部分，整齐地排列着深红色的肿痕，有些地方笞痕交叠，隐隐渗出血丝，与作为背景的均匀粉红色一起，将Simon四肢原本白皙的皮肤衬得更加可怜。  
Simon啜泣着亲吻刚刚痛打过他的马鞭，又被Dylan揉揉脑袋表示抚慰。他想换个姿势舒展已经有点酸痛的腰，却被Dylan拦住了。  
“不要动。”Dylan说着，将马鞭斜放在了Simon的背上，鞭梢末端搭在臀峰，漆黑发亮的刑具压着殷红肿 胀的肌肤。  
相机快门按下，将这凄美艳丽的场景定格，作为新产品的广告置顶在网店首页。

3.  
第一次晚会流产之后，两人颇有些自暴自弃地样子，没再急着计划下一次晚会的日程，而是不紧不慢地装修起了车库和后院。  
没了Deadline在身后追赶，Dylan对工人们也和气多了。  
他们慢条斯理地装潢车库，时不时心血来潮添加一些新奇的道具，偶尔Dylan挑剔的毛病发作，又对图纸做修改，工人们没什么意见，延长工期无非就是继续掏钱。  
这样折腾了半个月，这座小“会场”在Dylan眼中终于到了勉强能看的地步，Simon也松了一口气，为了应付Dylan的暴脾气，他的屁股在这半个月里就没消过肿。

这天晚上吃饭时，Dylan忽然开口，“有件事情想告诉你。”  
Simon愣了一下，“什么？”  
“是这样的...”Dylan有些为难地说，“我注册了网店的社交账号之后，意外地找到了以前在TS工作时的一个同事。他说想来参加晚会，但是目前又没地方可去，所以想提前来借住几天。”  
就是蹭住的意思吗？Simon在心里想但是没有说出来。  
“你以前和他熟识吗？人可以信任吗？”Simon关心地问。  
“我们还关系还不错，一起拍过几部片子，他是个有点大大咧咧的孩子，本性是不坏的。”提起以前的工作，Dylan沉浸在愉快的回忆中，眼角的皱纹都舒展了几分。  
一起  
拍过  
片子  
Simon迅速抓住了重点。  
“孩子？他多大？”Simon问。  
Dylan算了算时间，“现在应该...29岁了吧。已经不能叫做孩子了，不过他恐怕还是那副没心没肺的样子。”  
Simon心中响起了警报声。  
然而他不忍心拒绝Dylan。Dylan有几个能称为朋友的人呢？难得找回同事，拒绝他的请求一定会使他难过。  
所以他语气十分自然地回答，“你决定就好，如果你愿意邀请他住进来，那么明天我们就一起去买套床具。我们可以把书房腾出来，当作给客人的卧室。”  
“那真是太好了。”Dylan展露出开心的笑容。

于是第二周的周三，当Simon顶着通宵加班熬出的黑眼圈开门回家后，映入他眼眶的就是从沙发后高高翘起来的两只色彩夺目的AJ球鞋，茶几上乱摆着披萨外卖盒子，外套与零食散落满地，不知扔在哪里的手机外放着震耳欲聋的摇滚音乐。  
Simon倒吸一口凉气，目瞪口呆。  
仰躺住沙发里的人听到动静，站了起来，看到陌生的Simon，大叫一声Fuck，然后竟从后腰掏出了枪。  
枪口抵在Simon胸口，这位29岁穿着肥大帽衫和宽松短裤，一头挑染黄毛，五对耳钉闪闪发光的青少年哆哆嗦嗦地质问他，  
“你是谁？你 他 妈 的怎么进来的？”


	9. 09

1.  
Simon吓得高举双手不敢说话，黄毛自己也被自己吓得不轻，持枪的双手摇摇晃晃，不知道什么时候一走火就会把Simon打个对穿。  
意识到自己处境危险，Simon一边缓慢地向后退去，一边语气和蔼地说，“Easy，easy.你看，我手上什么武器都没有，我对你没有恶意。”  
正当他即将退到门外时，后背突然撞到了人，他扭头一看，竟是出门散步回来的Dylan。  
Dylan看到Simon原本还一脸笑容，然而眼睛往门内一扫，立刻满脸WTF，他张口就要怒斥，而Simon心知大事不妙，正要阻拦，Dylan已经喊了出来，  
“放下枪，混帐！”  
黄毛顿时大受刺激，双手下意识拢紧，扣动了扳机。  
“砰”的一声巨响。  
前门镶嵌的玻璃稀里哗啦地落下，Dylan已经被Simon扑倒，玻璃碎片落了两人满身。

门外，汽车警报疯狂地鸣叫起来，一片混乱中，黄毛吞吞吐吐地说，  
“呃……你们，还好吧？”  
“你看看我是很好的样子吗？”Dylan爬起来就冲过去一把夺过黄毛的手枪远远扔向走廊深处，然后向他脑袋上狠狠盖了一巴掌。  
“你疯了吗居然拿枪对着人？你刚才差点把我们两个都杀了你知道吗？你脑子是被披萨塞住了吗？”  
黄毛被Dylan提着衣领晃得晕头转向，问一句脑袋上就被甩一巴掌，神情非常委屈地大呼小叫，  
“好痛，嘶，轻一点啊Dylan，我可是身无分文地流浪了一百多公里才见到你，还被搭便车的司机猥亵了，没有枪我早就被强奸了！”  
然而Dylan并没有被他的理由说服，反而扳过黄毛的身子就开始抽他的屁股，  
“我不是刚把你接回来就让你收好枪吗！  
“我不是让你洗个澡然后打扫房间吗!  
“你现在在做什么！把客厅搞得一团糟！  
“外套为什么要扔在地上！  
“垃圾为什么乱丢！  
“踩地毯为什么不脱鞋！  
“说了等房主回来一起吃饭，为什么要订披萨！  
“你哪里来的钱！”  
黄毛被打得嗷嗷叫，虽然Dylan只是隔着屁股落巴掌，但他叫喊的凄惨程度就像被打出了血。

Simon觉得这场景仿佛有点眼熟。而且不是一般的眼熟，是越看越眼熟。  
他沉默地观察了几分钟，突然想起来，因为房间太乱而被打，这不是Dylan曾经拍过的好几部视频里的情节吗？  
被动的脸仿佛也对得上啊。  
所以这居然是本色出演？  
他仔细回想了一下当时视频里那个几巴掌就被打得泪眼汪汪的Twink，艰难地回忆起演员的名字，  
“Tommy？”  
训斥和责打都停了下来，刚刚还在惨叫的黄毛惊愕地扭过头，  
“你怎么知道我的名字？”

2.  
“所以你就是房主啊。”Tommy一边和Simon寒暄，一边叉起烤羊排大快朵颐，下午吃掉的一个披萨仿佛掉进了黑洞里，没对他的食欲造成丝毫影响。  
他椅子上还垫着软垫，据其自称因为Dylan打得太痛了无法坐下。  
“是的，”Simon友善地微笑着回应，“对晚餐还满意吗，没问你有什么忌口，我就按平时的习惯做饭了。”  
“满意满意，你愿意收容我真是太好了，感激不尽。”Tommy边吃边说，险些把自己噎死，Dylan无奈地给倒果蔬汁。  
“我不喝这个，这个里面有胡萝卜。”Tommy不满地皱起眉头。  
然而Dylan同样锁紧眉头盯着他，两人对峙了半分钟，Tommy无奈地哀叹一声，端起果蔬汁一饮而尽。  
Simon又陷入了“每个镜头都很眼熟”的恍惚中。

吃完饭，Simon习惯性地站起来就要去洗碗，被Dylan拦住了，“让Tommy去洗。”  
Tommy泪眼汪汪地看着Dylan，“我刚刚收拾玻璃碎片，把手划伤了。”  
Dylan一时语塞。  
Simon站起来打圆场，“没关系，今天的餐具也比较油腻难洗，还是我来吧。”  
Tommy一脸欣欢，随后又被Dylan支使着去打扫被他弄脏的客厅地毯，再次皱起了脸。  
“为什么只有你闲着指挥别人啊。”Tommy不满地嘟嘟囔囔，声量刚好能被Dylan听到。  
“是你说要来帮忙筹备晚会，我才让你借住的。”Dylan严肃地说，“别想偷懒。”

收拾完屋子，三个人终于能好好坐下来互相做自我介绍。  
“你就是被Dylan放在网站首页的Private Collection吗？”Tommy好奇地打量着Simon。  
Simon羞红了脸，不好意思地点点头。  
“真看不出来啊，”Tommy啧啧赞叹，“你在照片里的背影可比现实里开放得多。”  
“你在gay porn里的样子倒是和现实里一模一样。”Dylan冷笑着嘲弄他。  
“我就是这么表里如一的人嘛！”Tommy仿佛完全没听懂，骄傲地挺起了胸，还骚包地捋了一把头发。  
Simon在陌生人面前又恢复了羞涩内敛的样子，与Dylan的约定完全失效，不仅难以开口，甚至想落荒而逃。  
然而Tommy完全没有发现他敏感的心思，还在不停好奇地追问。  
“你们两个在同居吗？”  
“你看起来完全不像是gay啊。”  
“你们是怎么认识的？”  
“性生活还和谐吗？Dylan虽然不在porn里出演，其实对bottom很挑剔哦。”  
……  
Simon一个问题都不想回答。他头已经快埋到桌子下面了。  
“好了，Simon不想回答的问题不要追问，这样很不礼貌。”Dylan终于开口拯救了Simon。  
“好吧。”Tommy耸耸肩表示接受，然后换了个话题，“那么我能为两位房东做什么呢？先说清楚，我一分钱都没有。”  
“收拾好你自己的屋子，打扫房间，帮我布置道具，还有，”Dylan停顿了一下，“晚会的公调项目，我希望你能出演。”  
Simon困惑地看向Dylan。  
“Simon一个人不可能承受那么多。”Dylan解释。  
其实Simon很想说自己应该可以，但是鉴于他对Dylan的计划目前还一无所知，他谨慎地闭上了嘴。  
“心疼自己的珍藏品吗？”Tommy吹了个口哨，“我可是个娇嫩的轻度啊。不过如果是作为借住的代价，难道我能拒绝吗？成交。”  
Dylan对Tommy的干脆表示满意，接着问，“顺便，你想住到什么时候？”  
Tommy苦恼地揉起了头发，“不知道啊，我又没有工作，一直就在到处找朋友蹭住。我看你们市的夜店好像还挺热闹，如果能找份工作，我大概就能租得起房子了吧。如果Simon实在嫌我烦，我就只能出去睡大街了，Simon，你忍心吗？”  
他泪眼汪汪地看向Simon，Simon毫无抵抗力地说，“我不会赶你出去的，你先住着吧……”  
“太棒了！Simon你简直是个天使！”Tommy扑上去抱着Simon就亲了一口，Simon被突然亲昵的肢体接触搞得懵掉。  
“Simon愿意收留你，不等于你可以得意忘形，”Dylan拎着Tommy的衣领把他拽开，“下次再让我发现你不脱鞋踩地毯，我就把你打得下不了床。”  
“不会啦。”Tommy满口答应。  
“那么，接下来我们来谈谈你偷拿我钱买外卖的事情。这不是你第一次拿我钱了吧。”Dylan的声音沉了下来。  
Tommy瞬间僵住。  
“八年前的旧账你还记得？太mean了吧？”Tommy试图为自己开脱。  
“别想逃掉，上次你拿我钱付罚单的时候我是怎么收拾你的？”  
Dylan一边教训人，一边拖着Tommy的衣领进了书房，路过Simon时两人对视了一瞬间，留给Simon一个无奈的笑容。

Simon目送Dylan关上房门，隐约听到两人争论了几句，然后就剩下响亮的巴掌着肉声和Tommy毫不遮掩的哭泣。  
这样可以称作“活力四射”的互动，是他和Dylan从来没有过的。他永远不可能这样放肆地撒娇，Dylan也永远不会这样严厉地训斥他。  
“我和他比什么呢？”Simon为自己的情绪感到莫名其妙，苦笑着摇了摇头。  
他在门口听了一会儿，就轻轻挪动脚步，回到了自己的房间。


	10. 10

1.  
“认真的吗？”  
“我很认真。”  
“不，我还是感到难以置信，你怎么能拿出这种东西。”  
“这有什么奇怪的吗？”  
“非常奇怪，这使我觉得我是一只大号的苍蝇。”  
“哦拜托，Simon，你这么美丽怎么可能会是苍蝇，你一定会是一只闪闪发光的金凤蝶。”  
这段奇妙的对话发生在幽暗静谧，只有两个人独处的车库中。Simon一如往常，不需要什么理由地被Dylan拖了进来，以一顿持续五分钟的OTK作为热身，随即被剥掉裤子，按在刑凳上，被固定住手脚，然后眼睁睁地看着Dylan拿出了一柄电蚊拍。  
电蚊拍。  
是的，电蚊拍。  
Simon重复了三遍，确定Dylan真的是想用来打他而不是用来打蚊子。  
“谁出的这主意？”  
“你知道的嘛，我的网店销售量破500单了。”  
“Wow，我没想到生意有这么好。”  
“是吧，我也没想到。不过我之前许诺过，破500单就为客户拍一个特别短篇，工具由他们选择，我抽签决定。”  
“然后你就抽中了电蚊拍？”  
“是啊，我也没有想到。”  
“这……”Simon无言良久，反问，“如果抽到拖鞋你也用吗？”  
“哦，不，当然不。”Dylan调整好摄像机，打开电蚊拍开关，然后趁Simon一时不注意，已经在他左臀轻拍了一下。  
“OH！”  
Simon惊呼一声，一个小火花伴着清脆的电流声，在电蚊拍上爆了出来。  
“我当然知道，你有点洁癖。”Dylan这才慢条斯理地把这句话说完。  
“What the f--”Simon低声嘟囔了一句，没说出最后一个词。  
“感觉怎么样？”Dylan追问。  
“Well……不是很痛，但是很奇怪。”Simon仔细去感受，“仿佛被——叮了一下，或者被什么扎了一下，很烫，但是拍子离开后，痛感马上就没了。”  
“确实，”Dylan摸了摸Simon被他亲手打成粉红色的臀面，“什么痕迹都没留下。”  
“你喜欢这种感觉吗？”Dylan问。  
Simon认真地想了想，“有点奇怪，但是我不讨厌。”  
“太好了，我们可以放心地继续了。”

Dylan轻轻地，慢慢地，在Simon的左右两边轮流落下拍子，每一下都会有一个小火花在空中闪烁，伴随着Simon的小声惊呼。电流本身就足以胜任制造足够的痛感，所以Dylan也不打算再用力挥动拍子，他也担心网格线断了可能会发生什么不可预料的后果。  
此外，单纯地观赏Simon在火花下扭动已经足够享受，不需要考虑发力或落点，他随意地将拍子落在任何地方，然后观赏着一个桃红色的屁股近乎挑逗地扭动。  
这可苦了Simon。  
他知道微电流不会造成伤害。  
他也感受到这点痛感比起硬杆马鞭简直微不足道。  
但他就是无法克制地，随着电流每次“噼啪”地刺入而跳起来，然后又被束缚带按回凳子上。  
人类原始的身体，对电流这种年轻的新生事物，真是毫无抵抗力。  
Dylan录制了十分钟，与其说是为了录视频，不如说是他自己玩得很开心。电流也不是毫无创伤痕迹，十分钟断断续续的电击后，Simon的皮肤从桃红变成了绯红，使Dylan想到炭烤到五分熟的牛排，而Simon不断地挣扎扭动，已经累得气喘吁吁。  
他终于停了下来，并取来一条干毛巾，轻柔地为Simon擦拭头顶和脊背的汗珠。  
“你感觉怎么样？”他关切地问Simon。  
Simon轻轻喘息了片刻，整理了一下情绪，才抬起头，苦笑着叹了一口气，“这怎么说呢，我确实就像被痛打了一顿一样痛，但却完全没有被痛打了一顿打真实感。”  
“Emmm……我明白了。”Dylan笑着转身，从墙壁上取下一柄双尾皮带，  
“你的意思是，我们需要再来点实在的。”

2.  
Simon和Dylan两人有说有笑地从车库走回餐厅时，Tommy正在哀怨地煎松饼。  
听到两人走近，他头也不抬，浮夸地捏着嗓子哀叹着，  
“噢，我是可怜的Cinderella，继母和姐姐在舞会上尽情欢乐，把我一个人留在家。”  
“我要是你继母，就会让你去啃昨天扔掉的过期面包，才不会给你吃松饼。”Dylan冷酷无情地一巴掌拍上他的后脑勺。  
“我也想看嘛，为什么你和Simon关起门来做游戏总要把我赶出去。”Tommy不死心地恳求。  
“咳。”Simon的脸顿时开始泛红。  
“没门儿。”Dylan一口否决。  
“我可以帮你们扛摄像机。”  
“我觉得你扛吸尘器和熨斗就挺好的。”  
“Dylan！我有那么多事情可以帮你做，为什么你总让我给你打扫房间！”  
“Because my room, my rules!”Dylan摆出一副严肃的面孔。“No more complaint.”  
Tommy撅着嘴委委屈屈，放下锅铲又拿起吸尘器，动作拖沓步履维艰，仿佛一个被卖到异乡当女仆，身不由己的少女。  
扛着吸尘器的Tommy即将消失在楼梯间，Dylan突然又把他叫了回来。  
“你工作找得怎么样了？”  
“呃……唔……我……噢，Capital St那家夜店给了我一次试唱的机会，就在下周。”  
Dylan将信将疑地点点头，“你最好说的是真话，因为你答应我要在三周内找到工作。下周还找不到，你就有麻烦了。”  
“知道啦，老妈。”Tommy不耐烦地点点头，扛着吸尘器飞奔上了二楼。  
Simon在一旁全程围观，仿佛又一次猝不及防地走进训诫片场。

3.  
Simon其实并不是很接受在私密的实践过程中有第三者在场，不过想想Dylan想在晚会上搞的可是公调，之多出Tommy一个人的彩排仿佛也变得好接受很多。  
于是在Tommy软磨硬泡了三个星期之后，Simon终于勉强同意，把他放进了车库。  
这一天，当他下班回家，又一次猝不及防地被Dylan蒙住眼睛，抓进车库后，眼罩被缓缓摘下，在苍白闪烁的烛光间，除了一身黑衣乖巧如鹌鹑的助手Tommy，吸引力Simon眼球的，是从天花板垂下的，一个规模巨大的滑轮组。  
Simon心中的疑问脱口而出，  
“你难道是要把我……吊起来？”


End file.
